User talk:Devilmanozzy
Re: Protection I've unprotected them now.--Richardtalk 22:48, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Ekgladiator responces Sorry about that I kinda was away for my laptop for a while so I could not change any settings for you, also thanks for the image I use it for this image i just did, tell me if I should change any thing or does it work for now?Ekgladiator 00:58, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Ok I added the new logo for your help. It took my a while to figure out how to upload it but I finally got it! now I am gonna whip out my nintendo power for info and start getting some basic info for madworld and the conduit wikis.Ekgladiator 03:09, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ps. Considering I have no experience with wikis what so ever I am asking for your continued assistance. Um I have no idea, it was like that when I came here this morning, how can I turn it back on and I didn't want it removed.Ekgladiator 19:18, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Ok I have two links that should provide useful info sega wikia madworld and wikipedia madworld, second thanks for telling me that featured media was down every where, and third you metioned something about a different color for the site and such, I am saying that I am interested in what happens so...Ekgladiator 23:55, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Ok i did what you asked, here is the link madworld monaco.css and what do you mean by unlocking the page? you mean the main page or something different?Ekgladiator 16:01, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ok I can do that just tell me what to do and I shall do it, also I added this site to google's list of sites that they crawl, I am keeping my hopes up that we will get added to google.Ekgladiator 20:30, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Dude thanks for the help I love the new skin and as you can see I have chanced the old skin to the new one you gave me. Ekgladiator 03:20, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Hey how do I change change the W next to the address? like what you did on the conduit i have an image i can use for it. Ekgladiator http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Ekgladiator 19:58, 20 February 2009 (UTC) <~ ps the skull is what i want to use. It is up? How come then I can't see it? EkgladiatorTalk 17:27, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ok it still hasn't changed it might on a different computer and I deleted the cookies but the W is still there. EkgladiatorTalk 20:25, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ok it has been a while since we have done anything major to this wikia, so using the conduit wiki as an example I have created three catorgories, characters, weapons, and locations. is a good start also most likely i will be getting the game so I should be able to provide some hands-on infomation from what I learn from playing the game. Back on topic i'll add the links and such. oh and sorry once again for not being as active as I should be, I am getting busier everyday. EkgladiatorTalk 13:59, 10 March 2009 (UTC) oh and in case you didn't know I turned 18 on march 6! oh and how would you feel about becoming an sysops? I do belive that you have earned it more than me Well it is your choice I figured i might as well ask in case you wanted too, if you ever change your mind though just let me know ok? also Richard1990 completely redid the general template of this wiki! EkgladiatorTalk 22:52, 10 March 2009 (UTC) your question Hey -- sorry I didn't reply faster; I've had internet problems this week. I'm glad you found another helper to ask as well, and that the founder came back and is working with you now. Have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 02:23, 20 February 2009 (UTC)